Misty In Court
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: Misty gets arrested for stealing a master ball, but is she even guilty? It may not matter with a dumber than normal Ash as her lawyer... Hopefully high humour, with a bit of AAML on the side.
1. The fic is now in session

A/N: Hey there fans!(crickets are heard chirping)…thanks for the confidence booster I SO NEEDED! Never mind. Anyway, I'm taking a quick break from TAOJK:KS to write this little thing. Originally there was going to be no AAML but it just worked its way in and now its a major part! Anyway, this entire fic pretty much plays off of Ash's stupidity. Bla bla bla, you know the rest. Oh, wait, you don't know, that in this Misty and Ash are both 17.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the supreme court. Well duh!

Misty in court

Chapter 1: The fic is now in session

It was a peaceful day in Cerulean City, and a rare one to. For had allowed the local museum to display their latest invention; the master ball, a pokeball capable of instantly capturing any pokemon without fail. The whole thing was going off without a hitch. Until…

Misty Waterflower, or at least, someone who looked identical to Misty Waterflower, the towns gym leader, had just entered, and was walking up to the master ball exhibit.

"Aah, Miss Waterflower!" the curator said, joining her at the exhibit. "We had no idea you were-" but he was cut off by Misty. Pointing a half-concealed gun at him.

"Alright baldy," she said maliciously, eyeing his terrible toupee. "Tell everyone the exhibit's closed! Do it!" she added when he just stood there paralysed. The poor man slowly left, closely followed by Misty(?) through a door to the side of the exhibit to a small room with a microphone.

"Attention," he called out to the whole museum, hiding his fear well. "Due to circumstances beyond our control, the museum has to close early. Please head to the exit, where you will receive a full refund. Sorry for the inconvenience," he finished, now whispering into the microphone.

"Now. Get me the master ball," Misty said once she thought the museum was empty. After the master ball had been retrieved and handed to Misty, she smiled an evil smile, and in a falsely sweet voice said "Thank you," before running out through the fire exit. It took another ten minutes for the man to recover from fright before he was able to pick up the phone.

Ten minutes later, at the Cerulean gym.

Misty was recalling all her pokemon saying, "There. All done!" before several police were entering the room, led by an Officer Jenny.

"Misty Waterflower, you are under arrest for the theft of master ball," Officer Jenny said as another officer handcuffed her.

"WHAT!" she ejaculated.

"You don't have to say anything, but-" Misty stopped paying attention after that because the writer cant remember what Officer Jenny was supposed to say.

Misty was being interviewed for the rest of the day, so it was evening before she was able to make her one-phone call.

"Misty, what happened? How come you were to get arrested?" Ash cried anxiously as he burst into the room she was being kept in. "Is this because you didn't want to go out for that pizza?" he added. They had just started going out, and tonight was supposed to be their first date.

"Ash, why would I fake a robbery just to avoid a date? Anyway, I was really looking forward to it." Misty answered sheepishly.

"You were?" Ash asked, apparently unaware of that fact.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Ash, they think I stole a master ball!"

"Why would they think that?" Ash asked, dumb-founded because he couldn't believe that someone would doubt his girlfriends innocence.

"Because the curator told them he saw me, and he showed them a security tape of me doing it!" she answered.

"Oh…so where'd you hide it?" Ash asked.

"Huh!" Misty asked.

"Where'd you hide the master ball? From what I heard, the cops have turned your place upside down, I'm guessing they were looking for it, but they didn't find anything, so where is it?"

The security guard outside thought he heard a volcano erupt.

"ASH! I'M INNOCENT!" Misty shrieked, and was going to continue until the guard came in and asked her to be quieter.

"Sorry," she said as the door closed. "But Ash, how could you suspect me?" she said desperately, staring into her boyfriends deep brown eyes, and he stared back into her turquoise ones.

"Sorry," he said sincerely. "So how are we gonna break you out?" he asked, displaying his all too often shown knack of being…down right thick. Misty sighed.

"Ash, we are NOT going to be breaking me out, we're gonna go to court! You need to go to the gym and get my sisters to hire a lawyer. Can you do that for me please, Ash?" she asked.

"Sure Misty," he said, getting up to leave, with his confident smile on his face. "Don't you worry about a thing! I'll take care of everything!" As he tried to leave, he banged his head on the door frame, knocked himself out, and woke up ten minutes later asking what year it was, and was surprised to hear it wasn't 1873.6.

"What do you mean, you cant afford a lawyer! How can you run a gym and not have enough money for a lawyer?" Ash asked Misty's sisters incredulously later on, having had his memory fully restored by the power of his true loves kiss. And being knocked about fifty times by his true loves mallet, which he later thought would have been confiscated at her arrest.

"Like, plastic surgery!" Daisy told him.

"Do you think anyone can naturally look like this? Beauty isn't cheap you know!" Violet added.

"I'll have to disagree with you there," Ash said. He then found out carrying a mallet was a family thing.

"Good news, Misty!" Ash said as he entered Misty's room, rubbing a larger lump than the one Misty had given him yesterday, though Misty didn't notice that.

"You've got me lawyer? A good lawyer?" she asked, hopeful.

"Uhh…sort of. You see, because your sisters cant afford to hire a lawyer, and because we cant get anyone else down here in time for the trial, I'm gonna be your lawyer!" he told her with a huge grin.

"Oh dear god no…"

A/N: There we go, chapter one complete! And I must say, it was a lot quicker than I expected to write…still, I hope you enjoyed it, but whether you did or not, please review!


	2. Misty takes the stand

A/N: Hmm…do you think I should change the romance genre part to mystery? Let me know will you…Oh yeah, and all of the court term used in here are according to various TV shows, so if any of them are wrong…smash your TV apart.

Chapter 2: Misty takes the stand

"All rise, for the honourable Judge Dukenberry," the guard called out to the court, announcing the Judge's arrival. Today was the day of Misty's trial, and although she would never tell him, Misty was terrified Ash would fail.

Everyone in the court stood up, and sat down once the Judge had.

"The case of Misty Waterflower vs. the Cerulean Museum of Science is now in session," the Judge said, banging his mallet, then, because he had a fair bit of stress right now, banged it several more times, until the curator's lawyer asked him to stop.

"Oh, sorry. Now. Normally, we would have the defendant's lawyer questioning someone first, but for one cheap gag later on, the writer wants the prosecutor to go first," the Judge said, checking paper on his desk.

"I call Misty Waterflower to the stand," the lawyer said, standing up. Misty stood up, sat in the stand, and took the oath which is too boring for me to remember.

"Now Misty, where do _you_ say you were at 3:17pm, the time of the theft?" he asked Misty, who was easily ready for this question.

"I was at home, cleaning my pokemon after a training session," she informed the lawyer.

"Can anyone confirm this?" he asked unscrupulously.

"Well, no, my sisters were all out at work," she said.

"How convenient!" he laughed. _And_ we have video evidence of you forcing the curator to give the master ball to you, what do you have to say about that?" he asked.

"I say someone must have faked it."

"It was a pretty good job then! No further questions," he added as Misty opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Defendant, your witness," the Judge said, nodding at Ash.

"Now Misty, where do _you_ say you were at 3:17pm, the time of the theft?" Ash said, in the exact same words and style of the curator's lawyer. Misty was surprised at this question, but she answered all the same.

"I was at home, cleaning my pokemon after a training session."

Ash then went on to mimic everything the other lawyer said, and Misty repeated her answers, becoming more and more confused.

"No further questions," Ash finished darkly, turning his back on Misty.

"Young man, are you even aware that you are supposed to be _defending_ Miss Waterflower?" the Judge asked, causing Misty to hit herself on the head, realising the cause of Ash's stupid questions.

"What!" Ash cried spinning around on the spot quickly, and amongst laughs from the rest of the court added, "I thought I was supposed to be copying the other guy! Can I have another go?" he begged of the Judge.

"Why not?" the Judge said, then banged his mallet yelling, "Order! Order!" to the rest of the court.

"Now Misty…" Ash said, trying to think of a question. "Can I ask your IQ?" he asked.

"165."

"Really? Wow, that's over ten times mine…I think…anyway!" he said, turning to the court, which had started laughing again, so he waited until they were done. "Would a fairly intelligent young woman really be likely to attempt a robbery - if at all - without some form of disguise?" he finished, and he could have sworn he heard a whimpering from the jury.

"No further questions," Ash said, and sat down, receiving a beaming smile from Misty - he was doing better than she expected him to.

"My next witness," the lawyer said angrily, standing up. "Jordan Boringly," he finished, and the curator stood up and took the stand as Misty sat down, then took the oath.

"Now, Mr. Boringly, please tell the court exactly what happened, after you spotted Miss Waterflower," the lawyer asked, and Mr. Boringly told them everything from his point of view, though leaving out the full extent of how terrified he was.

"…and then, I picked up the phone, and called the police," he finished.

"Thank you. No further questions," the lawyer said again, and sat back down.

"Now, Mr. Curator guy, did anything about Misty's appearance seem different to how she looks today?" Ash asked, and motioned to Misty to stand up, who did so.

"Well, now that you mention it, she did seem taller then than now…" he answered.

"No further questions."

Once Mr. Boringly had sat down, his lawyer said " I-I have no further witnesses for the time being," he said, starting to panic, and he received an angry glare from Mr. Boringly.

"Mr. Ketchum, you may now call your witnesses," the Judge said, and Ash responded by saying "I call Misty Waterflower to the stand!"

"You need to call a witness that _hasn't_ been up yet!" the Judge said exasperatedly.

"Oh, then I call-" and he checked a piece of paper on his desk. "Daisy Waterflower to the stand," he said, and Daisy took the stand and the oath, and Ash began his questioning.

"Now, Daisy, has Misty ever been known to steal anything before?" Ash asked.

"Yes she has!" Daisy yelled.

"She has?" Ash asked panicking, thrown off by this unexpected piece of information, and he turned to Misty, and she was also surprised. Meanwhile, Mr. Boringly and his lawyer were getting excited.

"Yes! When she was two years old, she got into my room, and ate my lipstick!" Daisy yelled, and Ash sighed.

"But she's never taken anything…serious?" Ash finished.

"What do you mean, "serious"! That was a $50 lipstick!"

"Okay, but nothing where she had self control?" Ash asked, now starting to laugh.

"Well - not that I know of. But she never paid me back for that lipstick!" she added, but Ash had already said "No further questions."

"Prosecutor, your witness."

"No - no questions," the lawyer whispered, and Ash and Misty grinned at each other.

"No further witnesses at this time," Ash said with a huge grin still plastered on his face.

"Then in that case," the Judge said, sitting up properly, for he had almost been falling asleep. "We shall take a recess until Friday the 24th, court dismissed," the Judge announced, and Ash ran out yelling "Alright! Recess!"

Eventually, Misty, and a guard who needed to take her back to her cell, caught up with him outside, playing hopscotch. Misty smiled at him.

"Ash! That was great! Keep this up and we might actually win!"

"Heh, you sound like you're surprised!" Ash laughed.

"Well - that's because I am!" she said, causing Ash to frown. "Oh come on, Ash, we all know your not exactly - smart - but you're doing great! Look, I need to go, I'll see you later, yeah? Bye!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye!"

A/N: There, done…what else do I say, except - REVIEW! Please?


	3. Surprise witnesses

A/N:…

Chapter 3: Surprise witnesses

"Court is now in session. Prosecutor…" the Judge said as the court session re-began.

"Thank you, your honour," the lawyer said, and with an almost evil grin on his face continued. "I call Professor Veregun, of the Cerulean Police Forensics lab, to the stand."

Ash and Misty spared each other a nervous glance. A professor?

"Now Professor, you have just finished your inspection of the crime scene, is that correct?"

"Yes indeed," the Professor answered, nodding vigorously.

"Could you tell us what you found in the way of _DNA evidence_?" the lawyer asked, focusing the last two words on Ash and Misty, who sat there gawping with their mouths fully open.

"Certainly, yes, we found a lock of hair caught on the door frame, so we took it to the lab, and we did DNA tests, and discovered that it belongs to none other than Miss Misty Waterflower!" the Professor said extremely quickly, and sat there for a full minute trying to catch his breath. By that time, Ash was already waiting to question him.

"Now, Mr. Smart-guy, is there any chance of the hair being someone else's hair?" Ash asked.

"No, it was certainly Miss Waterflower's hair, and if you don't mind, my name is Professor Veregun," the Professor answered, slightly annoyed.

"Nobody cares," Ash told him, causing him to become more annoyed. "But who's to say that someone else didn't use her hair, she does get it cut, right?" he asked the whole court, and there was yet another whimpering from the jury.

"Well, yes, I suppose someone could have-" the Professor stuttered.

"No further questions" Ash said, sitting back down.

"Um…" the Curators lawyer said, quite at a loss for witnesses. "Can we please play the security tape of the theft..?" he asked, and a guard played the tape in a video machine and TV which he had wheeled forward. Once the tape had finished, and the lawyer had re-gained his confidence, he said "No further witnesses."

Ash then called his mother up, followed by Brock, Professor Oak, Tracy, May, Max, and even Pikachu, simply to tell the court how now nice she is, and that she would never do anything so terrible as theft. However, none of the jury seemed to care about what any of them had to say(particularly Pikachu who they couldn't understand), and seemed to be believing Misty was guilty again. Ash grew extremely panicky when he had to say "No further witnesses."

"Then in that case-" the Judge started, but then everyone heard what we would recognise as the original pokemon theme tune.

"Oops, sorry, that's me," Ash said, then pulled out the source of the noise, his mobile phone, and answered it.

"You're here? That's perfect! Perfect timing! Ok, gotta go, see you in a second," Ash said, hanging up.

"Your honour, I would like to call my first surprise witness!" Ash said excitedly, though why, no-one could tell.

"You have surprise witnesses? Very well, call him in," the Judge answered.

"Thank you. I would like to call Santa Claus to the stand!" Ash half-yelled, and his announcement caused great interest in the whole court, as the big fat man, Santa himself, stepped into the stand.

"I object!" the Curator's lawyer yelled, standing up pointing his arm in the air.

"On what grounds?" the Judge asked, almost laughing at the sudden twist.

"On the grounds that Santa isn't real!" he cried exasperatedly, and the Judge turned to Santa.

"Sir, are you real?" he asked, now completely unable to hide his grin.

"I should hope not!" Santa answered, chuckling.

"Very well. Objection overruled!" the Judge announced, banging his new purple-with-yellow-stripes(or was it yellow-with-purple-stripes?) mallet.

"Thank you" Ash said, then turned back to Santa.

"Now, Santa, can you tell us of the time when Misty, Brock and I helped you at the north pole?" Ash asked.

"Certainly," Santa said, and then went on to explain how the trio had once saved him from Team Rocket.

"Thank you, Santa. Now, if I have been correctly informed, you should be able to tell us exactly where Misty was at the time of the theft, and what she was doing, is that right?" Ash asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I know where you got that information, but listen to the song more closely, _He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake_. I only know when you're awake, its when you're asleep that I can see you," Santa answered sadly.

By this time, the Curator and his lawyer were both banging their heads on their desk over the childishness of the trial, and the lawyer didn't even hear at first when the Judge told him he could ask questions.

"Um…has Misty ever been on "the naughty list"?" he asked eventually.

"Nope. Misty's always been a good little girl," Santa answered, causing Misty to blush. "On the nice list since day one, _unlike you_!" he added, wagging his finger at the lawyer.

"Yes, well," he said, sweating, and pulling at his collar. "That is irrelevant to this trial, no further questions," he said quickly, wanting to get away.

"Very well," the Judge said smiling, as Santa left. "Any more surprise witnesses?" he asked Ash, hoping that there would be, for he had started enjoying the trial.

"Yes! I call myself to the stand!" he said, and ran over to take the oath.

"I object, you cant call yourself!" the lawyer said, positively pouting.

"I'm going to allow this," the Judge said with another smile.

"Thank you," Ash said again, then stood up suddenly.

"Now, how long have you known Misty?" Ash asked himself, and he quickly sat down to answer. Misty was now angrily embarrassed.

"Seven years, ever since I started my pokemon journey," he answered himself and stood up again. The Judge had now abandoned all attempt at hiding his laughter, and was roaring with it.

Ash continued to interview himself for a few minutes, by the end of which, the only one in the court who did not think him mad was, not his girlfriend, not his best friend and partner, not his own Mother, but the Judge.

"No-no questions," the Curators lawyer said, with a raised eyebrow at Ash, who sat down next to Misty again. He thought he had made a good impression, but upon seeing Misty's and the jury's faces, he began to panic.

"Well, if that's all, we will now take a 30-" the Judge began, wiping a tear from his eye, but he was interrupted by Ash.

"I'd like to call for a recess!" Ash yelled, standing up.

The Judge smiled down at him for a moment before saying "Granted" and banging his mallet.

"This trial shall continue tomorrow at 3pm. Court dismissed" he said, banging his mallet again.

"I object!" the lawyer yelled yet again.

"Sir, you cannot object unless the trial is actually on," the Judge said, causing the lawyer to storm out.

A/N: There we go, told you Bored2tears! Now I personally think that this is the funniest chapter out of all four that there are, or should I say, will be, how about you?


	4. I find the defendant & Epilogue

A/N: Here we are, the nail-biting(in my case toe-nail-biting) conclusion! This'll include an epilogue as well. And a special thanks to all who reviewed, this has been my quickest reviewed story. Lets keep that up and make it my highest! Thirteen's the target!

Chapter 4: I find the defendant…

It was early the next morning, and Ash was really worried, pacing up and down the living room. He was staying at the gym so he could be closer to Misty and the court. He was trying to talk to Daisy about the trial, but she was far from interested.

"Daisy, what are we going to do!" Ash cried whilst Daisy just sat, watching something on TV. "If we don't get some more evidence, Misty's gonna go down, for sure!"

"Oh, boohoo! You're not the only one with problems, you know Ash!" she snapped, turning to face him. "Because of this, nobody's coming here anymore for our underwater ballets! Not that it matters, seeing as Misty was supposed to be the star. And what's more, someone made the pool dirty last week, and we couldn't clean it for the show!" she whined. Ash however, suddenly became interested.

"Last week? Wait, when Misty was arrested?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess it hardly matters that the pool was filthy, seeing as we wouldn't have been able to have it, but I still want too find out who did it and-!" The author doesn't want this to be "M"-rated, so cannot write what she said next. However, Ash sat down to watch. After half an hour of nothing, he was about to go and do something better, until-

"MISTY!" Daisy screamed, shattering the sound barrier, and indeed, Misty was on screen, with her pokemon swimming in the water.

"Never mind that, look! Look at the time, it was at the same time that she was supposed to be at the museum! This clears Misty!" he squealed.

"If you know what's good for her, you'll get her to go down!" Daisy said, threateningly.

"_Pleeeeease_ Daisy, can I have this tape for the trial?" he begged, down on his hands and knees.

"Fine!" she sighed, slumping back down on the sofa.

"Thank you, than you, thank you! I'd kiss you if I didn't know you!" said as he ran out of the room.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" she yelled, but he had already left the house, and not long after, he was bursting into the courtroom.

"Hold everything! I have here, a tape which proves my client completely innocent!" he yelled.

"That's nice," said a janitor, who looked and sounded identical to Scruffy from Futurama, except in an anime style, who was the only one in the room. "But you might wanna wait 'til court starts. In _half an hour_," he added, causing Ash to fall over anime style.

"Order, order!" the Judge said half an hour later. "Court is now in session. Now, Mr. Ketchum, you say you have some concrete evidence for your client?" he asked, directing Ash, and Misty gasped; Ash hadn't yet told her, wanting it to be a surprise.

"Concrete? No, its a video tape," he said, displaying his knack for being - him.

"No Ash, it means it's definite!" Misty whispered, grinning madly still.

"Oh! Uh, yeah its concrete," he told the Judge, and he read out the speech that Daisy prepared.

"I, like, have here a tape that, like, completely proves that Misty is, like, totally innocent! And by the way, Mr. Judge, Daisy Waterflower wants to know if you'll, like, go out with her, because you are, like, totally hot!" he finished, and he received several different responses; the Judge raised his eyebrow, Misty banged her head on the desk, and her fist on Daisy's head, but Daisy still grinned at him. It was several minutes before Ash realised he had said anything odd.

"Uh…lets just watch the tape, shall we?" he added hurriedly, and put the tape on.

"Very well," the Judge said wide-eyed after the tape had finished. "Well. Anything further?" he asked Ash.

"Uh, no, nothing, their turn," he said, indicating the Curator and his lawyer, the latter of which was extremely pale. Neither however, appeared capable of speech.

"Very well. In that case, we will now take a brief-" but he was interrupted by a hysterical scream emitted from the jury.

"ALRIGHT! I admit it! It was me!" It was Jessie of Team Rocket, and James in the audience yelled "Jessie! No!" but she continued.

"The boss forced me to frame her!" she cried.

"But how did you get her hair?" the Curator asked.

"He got me to take on a part-time job as a hairdresser for the past year to be ready. I made a wig from her hair. He told me to make sure I got some caught," she answered in between sobs.

"Um - very - very well. Can someone please get her out of here?" the Judge asked, and James and Meowth came up and took her out.

"Can the jury now please make their verdict?" he asked once they were out.

Epilogue

Misty was released immediately after that, and Jessie was as well, because her jury found her to pathetic to convict, however, Giovanni was henceforth sentenced to ten years, after he had been found with the master ball, which was given back to Silph, who said it wasn't ready for use anyway. The curator promptly apologized to Ash and Misty.

Later on, Ash and Misty finally went out for their Pizza. One month later, Misty discovered she was pregnant.

Jessie, James and Meowth all left Team Rocket, and Jessie and James started dating. One month later, Jessie discovered _she_ was pregnant.

The Judge agreed to go out with Daisy. One month later - you guessed it- she discovered she was pregnant.

A/N: Finally! Its complete! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Hello!


End file.
